


Tomorrow, Today

by hitmyheart



Series: You Are the Apple of My Eye [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: A story about growing up, making choices, uncertain future, and finding love.





	Tomorrow, Today

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally here! i'm sorry it took me awhile to post the next part of this series u,u   
> the summary of this part was actually inspired by my tweet (https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart/status/1051347969121734656)   
> i wrote this whole fic while listening to britney spears 'sometimes' non-stop xD

* * *

 

A day before they graduated from college, Ten suggested they went on a road trip to Jeju. Johnny didn't even miss a beat to say yes—it was totally predictable anyway. He could never say no to Ten, not when his best friend looked at him with pleading eyes, one that resembled puppies. Ten knew Johnny's weakness—one of them was _him_. That brat.

At first, Jaehyun was reluctant. Tomorrow was a big day and there were so much to prepare. But Taeyong managed to convince his boyfriend to agree on this trip. This might be their last trip together. After they graduated, there’s no guarantee that they could meet as often as before. Johnny would probably be going back to Chicago, he hadn't decided yet, and Ten would definitely come back to Thailand. In the end, Jaehyun gave in and they agreed to leave after dawn.

The next day, at six in the morning, they were already set to go. Johnny and Jaehyun were already inside the car, waiting for them. Johnny had rent Honda Element 2004 for this road trip. He and Jaehyun would take a turn to drive because they were the only ones who had a driver license. Ten opened the passenger side door and climbed inside meanwhile Taeyong went to the backseat with Jaehyun. 

“We're ready! We're ready!” Ten bounced on his seat, clapping his hands like a kid. “Go! Go!”

Johnny chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he started the engine. “Yes, little prince. We’re going now.”

"Don't forget that we need to come back before ten." Jaehyun reminded them again. Ten turned to his best friend and glared at him.

"We get it, Mr. No Fun. Now could you just sit back and relax?"

Taeyong put a hand over Jaehyun's chest, patting it gently. He smiled at him. "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure these kids listen to us."

Ten and Johnny let out a grumble.

"We're not your kids."

"Shut up and drive, Johnny."

They finally drove away with the windows down and the radio up. Ten put his bare feet on the dashboard. He wriggled his toes back and forth. Nobody told him to put his legs down because they knew Ten and they were already used of his antics. There was no point of asking Ten to do something. If you asked him to do _this_ , he would definitely do _that_. Sometimes he did that on purpose just to annoy people. That kid knew exactly how to rile people up. His favorite targets were Jaehyun and Taeyong, obviously. Johnny was an exception. He was the only one who didn’t even bat an eye when Ten started to acting up. He knew exactly how to handle Ten.

“Go faster, Johnny,” Ten urged his best friend. “You drive like a turtle.”

“Turtle can’t drive.”

Ten let out a dry laugh. “Ha. Ha.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun giggled at the backseat.

“You would never get your driver license,” Johnny scoffed at Ten. “People like you shouldn't even be allowed to drive in the first place.”

“Hey, don't mock me! I'll get my driving license as soon as I come back to Thailand.”

“Honestly, Ten,” Jaehyun chimed in from the back seat. “I would feel so much better and safer if you just sit on the back seat rather than behind the wheel.”

“He's right,” Taeyong added. “You would give me a massive headache if you ever drive.”

Ten looked at his friends in disbelief, whining like a kid.

“You guys are always ganging up on me! It's not fair!”

Jaehyun and Taeyong just laughed at him. Johnny reached out to pat his head in a mock manner, laughing when Ten swatted his hand away. They drove in near silence for a while, and then Britney Spears came on the radio and Ten turned it up, loud. He started to sing along, and Taeyong did too.

“You tell me you're in love with me, that you can't take your pretty eyes away from me,” Ten sang, shimmying toward the dashboard.

“I wanna believe in everything that you say cause it sounds so good,” Taeyong sang back, bouncing his shoulders. His voice as loud as Ten.

“But if you really want me, move slow,” Jaehyun finally joined the duo, bopping his head to the music. “There's things about me you just have to know.”

When the chorus part came, Johnny joined them and the four of them started to sing their hearts out. When the song changed, it was Backstreet Boys. Johnny did an amazing Nick Carter. He was so un-self-conscious and easy with who he was. He was just like Johnny.

Johnny turned to Ten and sang to him, “Can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way.”

Ten back him up at the chorus. “Tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way.”

They sang every song that was on the radio until their throat was sore and their mouth became muddy for singing too much. They drove for another hour or so and then Johnny said, “Do you guys need to pee or anything? I'm gonna stop at the next exit for gas.”

Ten shook his head. “No, but I am thirsty.”

“And we need to buy some snacks.” Taeyong added.

They pulled into the gas station parking lot. Taeyong and Ten ran into the convenience store to buy some snacks and drinks. Johnny filled the car up meanwhile Jaehyun waited inside the car. After he's done, he climbed back into the car again. There was still no sight of Taeyong and Ten. Knowing Taeyong, he would definitely take much longer—he always read the ingredients behind the products before deciding which one was healthy enough to eat. While waiting, Johnny turned up the radio again to fill the silence. A few moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face Jaehyun.

“What?”

Jaehyun looked nervous, fidgeting on his seat. Johnny frowned.

“Jaehyun, are you okay?”

“Johnny, I—“ Jaehyun stopped. He took a deep breath. In and out. Johnny waited for him. “I'm going to propose to Taeyong later.”

A beat of silence. Johnny stared at Jaehyun. Jaehyun stared back at Johnny. When Johnny finally gained his senses back, his jaw fell open and he looked at Jaehyun with surprise evident on his face.

“Propose?” he gasped. “You’re going to ask him to marry you?”

“Yes. Something like that. I know it sounds ridiculous—“

“It’s not,” Johnny cut him off, shaking his head firmly. “Jaehhyun, it’s not ridiculous at all.”

“But we haven’t officially graduated yet,” Jaehyun said, biting his nails as anxiety hit him in full force. “We’re still so young. I don’t have a stable job. I don’t have money to buy him a house with a backyard. That’s his dream house, Johnny. And he wants a baby. We want to have a baby. And it’s a big deal. God, what am I thinking, Johnny? Taeyong will definitely say no and—“

“Jaehyun, stop,” Johnny reached out to grip Jaehyun’s shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You need to calm down.”

Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. After a few moments he opened his eyes again, not feeling entirely better but calm enough to stay still on his seat. He was so close to breaking down. Johnny glanced outside and found Taeyong and Ten just came out of the convenience store, walking toward the car. He turned to Jaehyun again and patted his shoulder gently.

“Jaehyun, listen,” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. “You guys have been through everything together. Bad and good moments. I believe Taeyong will never say no. He loves you more than anything, Jaehyun. Trust him.”

Jaehyun didn’t have time to answer because Taeyong and Ten climbed back into the car with bags full of snacks and drinks. As soon as Taeyong saw Jaehyun’s pale face, he became instantly worried.  

“Babe, are you okay?”

Taeyong’s fingers brushed his cheek. Jaehyun looked up, blinking, coming back to the present. Taeyong took Jaehyun’s face in his hand and looked into his eyes intensively. Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat as he stared back into Taeyong’s deep eyes. And at that moment, as he looked at his beautiful face, he realized just how silly he had been for fearing this. Johnny was right. He should trust him and their relationship.

“Yes,” he finally answered, placing a hand over Taeyong’s that was still on his cheeks. He took it and kissed his wrist gently. Taeyong blushed at the small gesture of affection. Now that Taeyong was here, Jaehyun already knew the answers to all of his questions. “I’m perfectly fine, baby.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

Taeyong nodded before pulling his hands away. “Okay.”  

“Okay, lovebirds,” Ten interrupted, his voice sounded bored. Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t have to turn to know that he’s rolling his eyes at them. “Can you guys stop being gross with each other? My eyes hurt looking at you both.”

Taeyong stuck his tongue out and Jaehyun did the same. Johnny shook his head in disbelief and Ten shoot them a very dirty glare. And then they turned on the radio again and continued to drive.

 

* * *

 

When they were finally at the beach, Ten opened the door first and sprinted onto the beach, ignoring Taeyong's calls. Johnny followed behind him. Taeyong was about to open the door when Jaehyun caught his wrist, preventing him from moving. He looked at his boyfriend, confused.

“Jaehyunie, what’s wrong?”

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong’s face and suddenly he could picture his future perfectly; he could see himself waking up every day to his face, listening to his endless nagging—it was endearing at some points because it was just in Taeyong’s nature to worry about everyone—, and growing old with him. He could easily picture a family where there was him, Taeyong, and their baby. They always wanted to have a baby. They always talked about how nice it would be if they could live in a house with a backyard where their baby could run around freely. A house filled with love, laughter, and joy. Their dream house.  

“Jaehyunie,” Taeyong’s voice brought him back to the reality. His boyfriend sounded concerned now. “You’re acting really weird now. Are you really okay? Are you sick?”

Jaehyun might not have a stable job now. He didn’t know what the future had in store for him. He didn’t know if he could buy a house with a backyard for Taeyong. But at that moment, he knew that he would be miserable for the rest of his life without Taeyong. He couldn’t live without him.

There were so many things Jaehyun wanted to say. Something disgustingly sweet, gooey, and romantic. Something he was capable of. But his mind was a jumbled mess and he didn't know how to sort out the crazy rush of thoughts. In the end, he blurted out the only thing that has been bugging him for weeks.

“Marry me.” He whispered, breathless.

Taeyong's mouth fell open and his breath blew out in a sharp gust. And then they were both silent for a moment. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong's face, reading every flicker of emotion. His boyfriend looked surprisingly composed and calm. Taeyong took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. The silence stretched for too long and Jaehyun stared to fidget on his seat again. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Taeyong moved his hands to place them on either side of his face, forcing him to meet his gaze. He looked into his eyes for a long time. Jaehyun stared back, baring himself to the one he loved the most.

“You want to marry me?” he whispered, his voice wavered with thick emotions. He looked so beautiful, so brilliant, and so bright that it knocked Jaehyun breathless.

“Yes.” he answered with a sudden confident on his voice, surprising himself.

“Are you sure you can bear with me for the next twenty years? You know I will still nag at you when you forget to put your shoes back on the shoe rack or when you refuse to take a shower on weekends.”

“I will bear with you forever if that means I get to stay with you.”

A soft laugh escaped Taeyong's lips. His eyes prickled with fresh tears.

“You love me.”

“Always.”

Taeyong hummed.

“And you want to marry me.”

“That’s what I’m asking for.”  

Taeyong caressed his jaw gently. He blinked and tears rolled down his face. Jaehyun took one of Taeyong's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle gently without breaking their eye contact.

“Say it, baby,” he whispered. “Say yes.”

“Yes,” Taeyong didn't miss a single beat. “A thousand yes, Jaehyun.”  

Before Taeyong could catch his breath, Jaehyun was kissing him, fierce and bold. Happiness expanded like an explosion inside him—so extreme that he wasn't sure he'd survive it. Taeyong threw his arm around Jaehyun's neck, kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. He kissed him softly for a moment before breaking the kiss. Jaehyun whined, trying to kiss him again. Taeyong laughed as he dodged his lips.

“I want to play on the beach,” Taeyong brushed his lips against Jaehyun lightly, teasing him. His fingers knotted in his hair.

Jaehyun's arms locked around his waist and pulled him closer. He leaned down to kiss him again but Taeyong lifted his face and Jaehyun's lips ended up crashing down his jaw. Taeyong laughed again.

“Babe, I really, really want to play on the beach.”

Jaehyun pressed his lips under his jaw, grunting. “What a way to ruin our moment.”

“You said you can put up with me forever.”

“Mmm,” Jaehyun agreed, tightening his arms around his waist. His lips slid down to the base of his throat, kissing him right over his racing pulse. “I love you.”

Taeyong didn't answer him. He held Jaehyun's face, angling it up so he could kiss him again. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, tugging at his bottom lips with his teeth playfully. Taeyong bit his upper lips in return. They broke the kiss with a loud laughter.

“Kitty,” Jaehyun said, kissing the tip of his nose affectionately. “My kitty.”

Taeyong giggled.

“Mine?” Jaehyun asked, smiling fondly at him.

Taeyong's eyes sparkled as he smiled back at Jaehyun.

“Yours.”

“Always?”

“Always.” he promised him.

And they knew it was enough. That moment was more than enough and it their perfect piece of their forever. 

 

* * *

 

Ten laughed as he ran and threw himself into the waves. He felt like a flying comet, a streak in the sky, like he hadn't used his muscles in so long and it felt so good to stretch his legs and run. His feet hit the warm sand he felt alive again. He loved going to the beach because it would make him feel instantly better. Nothing felt better than the way sand felt beneath his feet. It was solid and shifting, constant and ever-changing.

There were kids running around in bathing suits and shorts, and also parents in khaki, and golden retrievers without leashes. The air smelled fresh, a lovely aroma mixed with a salty sea breeze. The wind ruffled his hair as he kept running. He knew Johnny would be the first one to come after him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was him. He could tell him by his loud laughter. But he did anyway.

“Come and get me, giant!” he yelled, smiling big at him.

Johnny made a growling noise on his throat as he chased after him. Ten ran, laughing as Johnny tried to reach him. A warm breeze blew in, kissing their face and shifting their hair. Johnny caught him by the waist and took both of them down, laughing when they fell onto the wet sand. He climbed on top of him, pinning him down. His hair hung around his face, dripping water onto Ten's face. His best friend wriggled beneath him, giggling like a child.

“I caught you,” Johnny said, smiling down at him.

Ten stared up at Johnny with his big beautiful eyes. He looked so beautiful, bright, and warm. Something deep inside Johnny fluttered at the sight.

“You did,” he whispered, breathless. “You always did.”

Before Johnny could answer him, Ten pushed him off of his body and got up on his feet.

“Catch me again, giant!”

Johnny laughed. “You know I will.”

Ten stuck his tongue out and made a run toward the water again. They continued to play, splashing water to each other’s face. A few moments later Jaehyun and Taeyong appeared, hand in hand, laughing like idiots.

“He said yes!” Jaehyun yelled like a madman, holding up their intertwined hands in the air. “Johnny, he said yes!”

Johnny ran toward Jaehyun and gave him a bone-crushing hug. “Congratulations, man!”

Ten looked confused as he watched his best friends started to laugh maniacally and bounced like a kid. He turned to Taeyong, silently asking for an explanation.

“Jaehyunie just asked me to marry him.”

Ten let out a surprised gasp before running toward Taeyong and tackled him to the ground, kissing his entire face. Taeyong screamed, trying to dodge his lips but failed miserably. He ended up giggling and laughing with Ten.

The four of them continued to play under the blue sky and laughed like little kids who thought that they didn’t have to grow up and felt happy over small things.

 

* * *

 

They sat on the sand and watched the waves run to shore and then spread out thin. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun started to set on the horizon. After a moment, Taeyong was the first one to break the silence.

“I can't believe we're going to graduate tomorrow,” he said, voice thick with heavy emotions.

Jaehyun hummed. “It was a crazy long ass ride.”

“It's almost over,” Ten added, letting out a soft sigh. “Our time together is almost over.”

Nobody made a move or said something after that. Taeyong moved closer to Jaehyun, resting his head on his shoulder. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him protectively. Ten and Johnny sat with their shoulders pressed together. The four of them didn't have to say something to know that they had the same fears.

“So, when is the wedding?” Ten asked after a moment of silence, trying to lift up the mood. Taeyong smiled gratefully at him.

“Soon, I guess,”

“I need to ask Taeyong’s parents’ permission first.”

“Taeyong’s parents love you,” Johnny said. “You’re like their son. Don’t worry. They’re going to say yes.”

Jaehyun smiled. “You always know the right things to say.”

After the sun finally set and the sky turned dark, they left the beach and went back home. They drove home in silence. They wished they could slow down, make the drive last forever. But it wouldn't of course. They were almost there.

When the car finally stopped in front of Taeyong and Ten’s dorm, nobody moved from their spot. After a moment, Taeyong finally slid out the car without saying anything. Jaehyun mumbled a quick ‘see you tomorrow’ before following his boyfriend. And then it was just Johnny and Ten. For a long moment they just sat there, unmoving. There was a heavy tension in the air but none of them knew how to break it.

“I should probably go now.” Ten finally said, fiddling with the end of his shirt. It was actually Johnny’s. A plain faded-blue shirt that hung over his shoulders. Johnny gave it to Ten before they left the beach because his best friend didn’t bring a spare shirt. Typical Ten, really.

Johnny exhaled through his nose. “Yeah. Right.”

There was a huge lump on his throat as he watched Ten opened the door and slid out of the car. Johnny's hands that were on the steering wheel twitched. He wanted to reach out and take his hand. But he knew he couldn't. They were best friends. And Johnny wasn't brave enough to cross the line. He could never cross that line because he was a coward. There was a huge hole in his heart and Johnny didn't know what to do about it. The truth was, once upon a time, Johnny looked at his best friend’s face and realized that he loved him. He'd been crazy about him for years. He had never been that way with anyone else before. He loved him for so long now and he knew he would probably never love anyone that way again. But Ten was something he wanted but couldn't have. He was something he'd wished for. But Johnny was a coward. And a coward didn't deserve someone like Ten. Ten deserved someone better. Someone who wasn’t Johnny.

“Ten?” Johnny called him, his voice wavered with emotions. Ten turned around and for the first time since they met, he couldn’t decipher the emotions on his face as they stared at each other.

Ten stood there, waiting for him. He looked straight into Johnny’s eyes and it felt as if he could see right through him, deep into his soul. A sudden pain twisted in his stomach and he sucked in a fast breath like someone had punched him in the gut, knocking him breathless as he took in the sight of his best friend. An overwhelming grief knotting his stomach and pulling at his heart. There was a lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. Today might be the last time he saw him. He would never again run his fingers through his soft hair, never share a secret joke that only the two of them would understand. He would never laugh with him so much his stomach would ache, never fight with him about whose turn it was to pay for their ice cream dates. Today was always over. Tomorrow was a new start. Tomorrow, something would change completely and a new beginning would come.

_Say something, Johnny. Say something._

“Take care,” Johnny said, forcing himself to swallow the fat lump on his throat. He swore he saw Ten’s face fell ever so slightly but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

“You too, giant,” he said softly before turning around. This time, he didn’t turn his back. And just like that, the moment was over. It was an almost moment, where almost anything could have happened. But Johnny had made it be over and didn’t do anything. Ten walked further, and further, until he vanished from Johnny’s vision. And then he was gone.

Ten was gone and Johnny just let him go without a fight. 

* * *

 


End file.
